


running bet

by sizhu



Series: A Week of Kagehina [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: A Week of Kagehina, Day 2, M/M, prompt: subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-16
Updated: 2015-06-16
Packaged: 2018-04-04 15:04:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4142229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sizhu/pseuds/sizhu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was gradual, but it wasn't gradual. </p>
<p>And Sugawara (and team) saw everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	running bet

It had been a gradual progression of events. From rivalry in middle school, animosity and frustration at the start of high school, to a tense but reliable partnership after a few intense practice matches with even more intense opponents. Still, Kageyama wasn't sure when it had evolved from that partnership to something… More? Something different? Kageyama didn't know what they really were, but he knew that it wasn't what they had been. He knew Hinata thought he was being discreet, but how could Kageyama _not_ notice how whenever the touched, Hinata would linger for half a second too long before flitting away as if nothing had happened. Or how he could feel Hinata's gaze burn through him when they weren't in the heat of a match - or even if they _were_ and Hinata had been benched (and then, it had been the burn of envy, yearning to be on the court, but not anymore, as the gaze focused solely on Kageyama and no one else (not even the ball flying through the air). Kageyama noticed that because he was aware of _everything_ on the court - including the bench. It took him a little longer to notice that Hinata's gaze followed him everywhere, even when _not_ in the gym or on the court or anywhere volleyball related.

Kageyama, too, couldn't help but let his gaze automatically find Hinata and linger there, unbidden. He would tear his eyes away, swallowing the lump in his throat and stiffening his hunched shoulders whenever Hinata caught him staring. Even if Hinata simply smiled at him — brighter than the goddamn sun — and wave in his direction, as if encouraging him, Kageyama inevitably succumbed to his embarrassment. He would bury his face in his hands and rub his palms over his cheeks and hope that Hinata had flounced off somewhere when he finally looked up again. It was usually the case, after all — someone else would command Hinata's usually flighty attention, whether Nishinoya was showing him some cool trick or Suga was gently giving Hinata some kind of life lesson or Mom Wisdom.

Kageyama had to wonder though — if he'd noticed Hinata's attempts at discretion, then Suga had _definitely_ noticed. So why hadn't Suga tried to pull either of them aside to tell them to give them a motherly lecture about inter-team relationships or something. As if Suga had any room to talk. Kageyama saw the way he looked at their captain. But then again, maybe that's why he was surprised that Suga _hadn't_ spoken to them (out of wisdom rather than the hypocrisy that Kageyama instantly felt guilty for even entertaining the idea of). Kageyama rubbed his face slowly and pinched the bridge of his nose. Everything was giving him a headache — why was Hinata giving him doe eyes at any chance he could and why did it make Kageyama's chest tighten and his stomach churn like he was sick (but not sick at the same time)? And why did he feel empty the moment Hinata looked away from him? Kageyama groaned and leaned back against the wall.

 

It hadn't been all that gradual, not to Hinata. Time had passed so quickly that Hinata couldn't pinpoint exact moments in their development from rivals to not-rivals to friends to whatever — it was all a giant blur of activity and energy to him, even during team and personal downtimes, even if moments seemed slow and laid back, the memories were anything but. Hinata squirmed whenever Kageyama's gaze fell on him, as if he tried so hard to sit still and not jump into his knee-jerk reaction of picking play fights or running away while Kageyama's eyes were on him. Even the lingering touches that Hinata himself left on Kageyama, it took all his willpower not to jerk back as if he'd touched a live wire and run for the hills.

 

So when they finally, _finally_ stopped dancing around each other between and during games and practices, and finally, _finally_ quit denying themselves their affections (or realized that they were, in fact, affections), and they finally, _finally_ shared their first hug, first kiss, first date… Suga had given them one (loving, knowing) look and said,

"You really haven't been all that subtle, you know. Tanaka and Noya had bets."

Kageyama and Hinata squawked, and their faces practically glowed with their blushes.

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even know how i'm writing anything these days
> 
> how do people write every day i feel like i'm gonna collapse and it's only day 2
> 
>  
> 
> _i'm better than this **i know i am**_


End file.
